Chloe Lukasiak
' Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak' is an American dancer, television personality, actress, and model. She is best known for being an original cast member of Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms during Season 1 through Season 4 and from her YouTube channel "Chloe Lukasiak". Early life Chloe Lukasiak was born on May 25, 2001 in Churchill, Pennsylvania[2] to Christi and Marc Lukasiak. She has a younger sister, Clara.[3] The family resides in Mars, Pennsylvania.[4] Lukasiak began dance classes at Abby Lee Dance Company at age two.[4] From the ages of four to thirteen, Lukasiak competed throughout the United States as part of ALDC, winning numerous titles at the regional, state, and national levels at the few small competitions that would allow filming for Dance Moms, including Junior Miss Dance Masters of America 2011.[5] Lukasiak competed in many dance genres: lyrical, contemporary,[4] musical theatre, ballet, jazz, hip-hop, acro, and Bollywood. Career 2011–14: Dance Moms In 2011, Lukasiak and her mother, alongside Abby Lee Dance Company owner Abby Lee Miller, other young dancers, and their mothers, were cast on Lifetime's Dance Moms. Together they made up Miller's "Junior Elite Competition Team" and their activities such as rehearsing, competing, and performing were presented on the show. After the Los Angeles national competition in July 2014 (filmed for an episode aired October 7, 2014), Lukasiak's mother decided that the environment of the TV show along with her own negative relationship with Miller was detrimental to her daughter and they decided to leave ALDC.[6] The finale episode of Season 4 was their last appearance on Dance Moms because of a comment made by Miller about Lukasiak's eye.[7][a] 2014 – present career After leaving the Lifetime show, Lukasiak became active on her YouTube channel, gaining over 100 million views and over 1 million subscribers as per May 2016.[9] As of January 2015, Lukasiak is a student at Studio 19 Dance Complex. Lukasiak's competition team went on to win nationals in July.[10] She won "Choice Dancer" at the 2015 Teen Choice Awards[11] and the "Dancers Choice Award" for "Favorite Dancer 17 & Under" at the 2015 Industry Dance Awards.[12] She was nominated for a Shorty Award but lost to Misty Copeland.[13] She was once again nominated for the 2016 Teen Choice Awards "Choice Dancer",[14] but lost to Maddie Ziegler. Lukasiak became a spokesmodel for Just For Kix, an American dancewear company, in October 2014. With the company's partnership, she created an anti-bullying campaign called #NobodyisYOU. She was featured in several music videos relating to the cause alongside dancers such as Avery Jade.[15][16] Lukasiak has appeared in numerous music videos, as during the filming of Dance Moms she appeared in videos for artists Brooke Hyland[17] and LUX (daughter of actor Ted Danson).[18] On February 25, 2015, she appreared as the lead for Jess Godwin's song "Fool Me Once".[19] She has also has appeared in videos for Solveig Romero's "Turn It Up"[20] and Bianca Ryan's "Alice".[21] On July 6, 2016, Lukasiak revealed via Twitter that she will be featured in AJ Lehrman's music video for his single "Tongue".[22] Lukasiak began modeling for such fashion lines as Glitzy Girl, 90 Degree by Reflex, and Sally Miller in 2015.[4] She has also been featured in several catalogs and websites such as Dance Spirit magazine, Inside Dance magazine, Chiche magazine, LVLten magazine, Nation-Alist magazine, OK! Magazine, and Lowcountry Parent magazine.[citation needed] Lukasiak has an active social media presence, with more than 4 million Instagram followers,[23] over 600,000 Twitter followers,[24] and her YouTube channel. Lukasiak was cast as Gwen Murphy in the Lifetime TV movie Center Stage: On Pointe. The movie aired on June 25, 2016. The film was shot in Vancouver, Canada, and filming concluded in November 2015. She was also cast as Savannah Stocker in the new film Cowgirl's Story alongside her friend, former Bridge to Terabithia star Bailee Madison. In 2016, Lukasiak partnered with Ownzones.com to launch her web series called Dance Classes With Chloe.[25] On June 13, 2016, Lukasiak partnered with Playtex Sport[26] and starred in their "Ready, Set, Play On!" campaign commercial.[27] Chloe will also be apart of the miniseries "Welcome to My World" and will play Flynn Harrington.[28] Personal life In an interview with AOL BUILD, Lukasiak said, "Whenever I'm home I dance Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, I train. But since I've been travelling a lot lately I just really take class whenever I can at a studio out in LA."[29] Outside of dance Lukasiak makes time for friends including her former ALDC teammates Paige Hyland,[30] Nia Frazier,[31] and Brooke Hyland.[32] In 2015 Lukasiak dated "Best Friends Whenever" star Ricky Garcia.[33] They broke up in 2016 due to their busy schedules.[34] She stopped competing in dance competitions in 2016 due to her growing list of commitments.[35] In a phone interview with Low Country Parent, Lukasiak revealed she takes yoga and boxing as a part of her fitness routine.[36] In an interview released on June 15, 2016, Lukasiak said she was grateful to Dance Moms because it showed her how much she loves acting and that she has a passion for it.[37] Filmography Television Film Music videos Awards and nominations Notes # In 2015, Lukasiak said she had been teased "for a while" about her "lazy eye", which was the result of a medical condition known as Silent Sinus Syndrome. She had corrective surgery in September 2015 Category:Portrayer Category:Upcoming Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Cast